Girl Meets World (episode)/Transcript
Scene: Interior. Riley's Bedroom. Maya and Riley are sitting on a window ledge. ---- Riley:Why do we have to sneak out of the house if we're not doing anything wrong until we sneak onto the subway? Maya:'''You think you're ready to just walk by your parents? '''Riley:I think I'm ready. Maya:Let me see your face as you walk by your parents. Riley:(Makes a face) Maya:"Why are you making that face at us, Riley?" Riley:Because I'm sneaking out to the subway. (Points to window) Out the window. Maya:'Let's go. ''(Her and Riley climb out window) (Her and Riley climb into the room again) '''Cory:(Climbs in window) Here's what I'm thinking. (Maya and Riley sit on bed) It's not your world yet. It's still my world. Because if it was your world, Maya would have you on the subway already, thinking you put something over on me. But you didn't. Know how I know? Look at you. You're right here. Riley:How long do I have to live in my father's world? Cory:Until you make it yours. Riley, do you know what I want more than anything? Go ahead. Make it yours. Riley:I will. And when I do, will you still be there for me? Topanga:(Enters) Right here. We'll be right here. Maya:(Exits with Riley) ---- Scene: Bleecker Street Subway Station. Maya and Riley enter. ---- Dweezil:(Playing garbage cans as drums, as Maya and Riley dance along) Maya:Dweezil! Dweezil:Maya! Who's the new chick? Riley:Chick! Down here I'm a chick! No wonder my parents don't want me on the Subway. Maya:(Starts walking, and Riley follows) Gretchen:You're slouching, Maya. Maya:Thanks, Gretchen! (Poses, walks forward, then to the side) Riley:(Follows Maya) ---- Scene:New York City Subway. Maya and Riley are inside. ---- Riley:(Applies lip gloss) Maya:Woah, Riley, you don't do lip gloss. Riley:Oh! What I forgot to mention is that I'm completely reinventing myself. I ride the Subway now, I have kiwi lips now, and I'm just as cool as you now! Maya:(Looks over Riley's shoulder to see Lucas) Yeah, let's see how cool you can be when you look at him. Riley:(Turns around) Lucas:(Smiles at Riley) Riley:(Awkwardly smiles, then turns to Maya and giggles) Maya:Yeah, you're gonna need some lessons. Let me show you everything you need to know about boys and girls. (Walks over to Lucas) Hi, I'm Maya. You're really cute. We should hang out sometime. You make me happy. You don't pay enough attention to me. This isn't working out. It's you, not me. We can still be friends, not really. (Walks away) He's available. We just broke up. Riley:Are you okay? Do we need to talk about it? Maya:You still wanna be like me? Riley:I want to be exactly like you. I think too much, and, you don't think at all. Maya::See? You get me, so let's not think. (Unlatches Riley's hand from the bar) Riley:(Falls onto Lucas) Hi. We were just talking about you. You used to go out with my friend, Maya. Lucas:I'm Lucas. Riley:I love it. Evelyn:(Enters) Perhaps someone would like to give their seat to someone older. (Lucas stands up) Not you, sweet potato pie. Riley:Please don't make me move. I just wanna see where this goes. Evelyn:I've just worked a 12-hour shift and I just wanna see where this (Points at her butt) goes. Okay? Riley:'(Sighs)'' Okay. (Walks to Maya) That was great! Maya:You're welcome. Riley:What if that was the best moment of my life? What if nothing ever happens to me again? Maya:(Smiles, and unlatches Riley's hand again) Riley::(Falls onto Evelyn) Evelyn:(Looks at Riley) It's for you. (Puts her on Lucas) ---- Title sequence. Scene: John Quincy Adams Middle School hallway. Maya and Riley are at their lockers. ---- Riley:Did you have trouble with the homework? Maya:piece of cake. Riley:You didn't do it, did you? Maya:I don't even know where my books are. Riley:(Opens her messenger bag, and hands Maya her books) Here. And they're heavy. (Bell rings, and enters a classroom with Maya) You have to do the homework, Maya. This teacher's insane, a total nut job. I think there's something seriously wrong with him. Cory:Hi, honey. Riley:Hi, Daddy. Cory:You're late to your father's class. Maya:Oh, don't worry, Mr. Matthews, you wrote her a note. Cory:I did? Maya:You did. (Hands the note to Riley) Riley:You did. (Hands the note to Cory) Cory:(Reading the note) Riley's late. Deal with it. Oh, you got my signature down pretty good this time. Maya:Oh it was easy, you write like a girl. Cory:Okay, let me get back to jamming some learning in your heads, The Civil War. Maya:The Civil Bore. Cory:Thank you, future Mini-Mart employee of the month. Maya:Would I be making more money than you? Cory:(Pauses) The Civil War! Anybody? Riley:A war we fought against ourselves. Cory:What, you actually studied it? Riley:No, I'm actually living in it. (Smacks her head on her desk) Farkle:People, people, are we here to learn or not? Cory:What do you mean, Farkle? Farkle:I've been in love with Riley since the first grade. But I'm also equally in love with Maya. Some might say the great mystery of the universe is who's gonna be the first Mrs. Farkle. Maya:(Turns around) You don't want this. Farkle:Bring it on. Riley':I always thought that he'd wind up with back-of-the-class Brenda. (Everyone turns around) Brenda:(Waves) Farkle:(Disgusted) Yuck! Cory':Actually, the great mystery of the universe is how you can love two women the same who couldn't possibly be more different. Riley:We're not so different. Farkle:'(Raises his hand)'' May I overstep my bounds, sir? Cory:You always do. (Switches places with Farkle) Farkle:(Flips over the name tag on Cory's desk so it says "Farkle" instead of "Mr. Matthews") Riley, is the sun. Warm and bright and lights up my whole day. Maya, is the night. Dark and mysterious. And the night has always been a mystery to me. Because I go to bed at 7:30. How can I love these two different women? How can I not? (Bows) Thank you, I am Farkle! Cory:So, we were indeed trying to find out who we were, as a people. Who am I? What should I be? History shows that bad things happen when you don't know who you are. Lucas':(Enters) Cory:Who are you? I don't know who you are. Riley':(Whispers to Maya) Subway boy! Lucas:I'm Lucas Friar, from Austin, Texas. (Hands Cory a note) Cory:Oh. New student, Mr. Friar? Lucas:Yes, sir Cory:Great. You're just in time for today's assignment. Have a seat. Lucas:(Sits in the seat behind Riley) Riley:(Turns around and looks at Lucas lovingly) Cory:Okay, so we... (Walks to Riley, and turns her head forward) So, I'd like you guys to open your books to page 48. Now, I'd like you to turn to page one. Now, I'd like you to read from page one to 48. (Everyone groans) Oh, too bad on you. Okay, so for tonight's assignment, I'd like you to write me a three page essay on anything. Anything at all, that you guys believe in so strongly, you fight for it. Maya:That. I'd fight for no homework. I come here every day, why can't you teach me everything I need to know while I'm here. Riley':Woo! (Looks at Cory) Not woo! Maya:He gets our days, let's take back our nights. No homework, more freedom! Who's with me? (With the class) No homework, more freedom! No homework, more freedom! No homework, more freedom! (Whispers to Riley) This is it, kid. You wanna be like me? Stand up. (Starts chanting) No homework, more freedom! No homework, more freedom! No homework, more freedom! Cory:What are you doing? Riley:I'm making a choice about who I want to be, about whose world I want it to be. Cory:Riley, I know you. You know exactly who you are. Riley:Who am I, Dad? Cory:You're just like me. Riley:Oh, yeah? Would you do this? (Starts chanting) No homework, more freedom! No homework, more freedom! Farkle, are you with us or not? No homework, more freedom! No homework, more freedom! Farkle:My education? Or my women? My education? Or my women? My education? Or my women? (Dazed) Oh, it's happening again, sir. (Faints and Cory catches him) ---- Scene: Matthews' apartment. Topanga is in the family room. ---- Riley:(Enters) Ma! Cory:(Enters) Ma! Topanga:Whatever this is, do not put me in the middle of the two people I love equally, just kidding! Come here, honey. (Hugs Riley) Riley:My teacher followed me home. Can we keep him? Can we keep him? Please say no. Cory:She walked out of my class. She's trying to be Maya. Topanga:Why would you want to be Maya? Riley:Because she's cool, she has a wild side. She does what she wants. Topanga:But you're such a good person! Riley:Who cares about that? Do you really think I'm one of those girls who follows all of the rules and never gets into trouble? Cory: I was hoping. Riley:Do you think I'm well-raised? Topanga:Half! Riley:How important is it that you don't know me at all? (Exits) Topanga:(sarcastically laughs) Let's get married. Let's have a kid. Let's have another kid. Cory:Well, you listened to me, you big stupid (they hug). ---- Riley's Room. Auggie and Riley are sitting on the window ledge. ---- Riley:Am I the type of person who always plays it safe? Is this who I'm going to be for the rest of my life? Am I ever going to take a risk that changes my destiny? Auggie:Do bears know how to smile? Why is cake always so delicious? Will my drawings ever get any better? Riley:Are you making fun of me? Auggie:No, I think just like you because we're twins. Riley:We're not twins. Auggie:Mom! (runs away) ---- Scene:John Quincy Adams Middle School cafeteria. Maya and Riley are sitting down to eat lunch. ---- Maya:(Looking at Lucas) Aww, look at him looking for a place to fit in. Riley:You think he'll sit with us? Maya:(Slides over so there's a chair between her and Riley) Farkle:(Sits in the chair between Maya and Riley) Ladies. Maya and Riley:(In unison) Farkle. Farkle:Interesting lunch line dilemma. (Looks at Maya) Sloppy joe, (Looks at Riley) or chicken pot pie? (Looks at Maya) Or sloppy joe, (Looks at Riley) or chicken pot pie? Maya:s that all you got? Farkle:That's it! Same time tomorrow! (Exits) Maya:There he is! Invite him to sit down! (Riley moves to the seat next to Maya) Riley:With words? Maya:You're ready for this. Riley:What do I say? Maya:Hey, Lucas. Looking for somebody special? Riley:I can't say that! Maya:Hey, Lucas. Looking for somebody? Riley:Too forward. Maya:Hey, Lucas. Riley:Like we're on a first name basis? Maya:Hey. Riley:Hey. Lucas:Hey back. (Sits down next to her) Riley:(Pauses) Hi. You're sitting here. Lucas:Is that okay? Riley:(Thumbs up) Can you excuse me for just one sec? (Turns to Maya and they scream for a split second) Cory:(Enters) How ya doing? Riley:Dad, you have a choice here. You can either understand that this is just a boy talking to me in the cafeteria... Cory:I'm gonna do whatever you say next. Riley:But this is so innocent! Cory:Honey, fathers don't see anything as innocent. We see it as...what's the opposite of innocent? Maya:(Raises her hand) Right here! Riley:Please don't embarrass me. Cory:I'm just gonna talk to Mr. Friar about geography. You know, I've been to a lot of places. Never been to Texas, though. What part of Texas is the closest to Mexico? Lucas:That'd be El Paso, sir. Cory:Great! Let's go right now! (Drags Lucas' chair away from the table) Lucas:(Sadly smiles and waves to Riley) Riley:(Leaves table with Maya) So, did you do the homework? Maya:No, I didn't do the homework. The question on everybody's kiwi lips is, did you do the homework? Riley:No, I'm one of the founding members of the Homework Rebellion. You think I did my homework? Maya:I think you did mine, too. Riley:I did. I did, and I really liked it. Maya:Riley, don't save me. Riley:What? Maya:Let me be me. (Farkle walks by) Oh. You got two desserts? Riley:Angel's food cake... Maya:And Devil's food cake. Let me guess who's who. Farkle:Hey, Farkle's just hungry. Not everything is about you. ---- Scene: Cory's History class. Lucas is sitting down in the desk behind Riley. ---- Riley:Hi. I'm glad you're back. Lucas:Hi. Me too. Cory:(Approaches Riley and Lucas) Hi. Apparently you have a better sense of direction (gestures to Riley) than I anticipated. (Riley turns back and puts her hands on her head, and Cory does the "I'm watching you" signal) You are a really good-looking guy. (Pauses and starts talking to the class) Okay. So, today we're gonna find out if anybody here believes in something so strongly, they'd fight for it. Maya. Maya:Yes, sir. Cory:Present your homework. Maya:Can't do that, sir. Cory:Why not? Maya:Didn't do my homework, sir. Cory:Why not? Maya:That's what I'm fighting against, sir. Farkle:Oh, this could go on for a while. (Puts on a sleep mask ans snores) Farkle Farkle Farkle Farkle. Farkle Farkle Farkle Farkle. Riley:I didn't do my homework, either. Cory:Oh, really? Riley:Yeah. We're the same, now. I don't believe in homework. Cory:Guess what, Riley? That doesn't make you the same as Maya at all. Maya:(Raises her hand) I have something to say. Cory:Wow, I don't know what to do, I've never seen this before. The floor's yours, Ms. Hart. Maya:(Stands up) Get up, Farkle. (Pulls on his sleep mask) You're gonna wanna be awake for this. Farkle:(stands up) Is it our honeymoon? Maya:No, you missed that. Now it's time to hand in our essays. Farkle:Oh! Farkle goes first, Farkle always goes first! (Exits) Maya:Alright, everybody who did their homework, put it on your desk. (Starts collecting) Cory:Careful there, Ms. Hart. Riley:Are you sure about this? Maya:I got this. Riley:Okay. Farkle:(Enters with an extravagant project) The branding of Atlanta led to the end of the Civil War, and of peace. I believe that peace is worth fighting for. (Maya takes a sparkler off of his project) Hey, that's a pivotal part of my diorama! (Maya takes another sparkler) And there goes Virginia. Maya:The burning of the homework led to the end of the Homework Rebellion, because there was no more homework. (Stands on a chair, about to burn the homework with the sparklers) Cory:(Takes the homework from Maya) Alright, alright, that's far enough, Maya, I get it. Maya:(Chanting with the class) No homework, more freedom! (The fire touches the sprinklers, which sets them off, then the fire alarm rings) Okay, so those work. Farkle:Is this all part of your presentation, or is this actually going on? (Everybody flees the classroom) Lucas:(Holding his jacket over him and Riley) Why didn't you stop your friend? Riley:That's not what I do anymore! Lucas:You're better than that! Riley:I'm just letting her be her. Farkle:(Runs to the front of the classroom, climbing onto Cory) Cory:Ms. Hart, you have detention. The principal will determine if it goes farther than that. (Maya steps down) Ms. Matthews, please leave. Riley:I deserve detention, too! Cory:No you don't. You didn't do anything. And Because you didn't do anything, your best friend is in very big trouble. Alright Farkle, you can get down now. Farkle:Well, you're actually quite comfortable, sir. Cory:Thank you... Get off! Farkle:Farkle isn't going anywhere! ---- Scene: John Quincy Adams Middle School hallway. Maya and Riley are at their lockers. ---- Cory:(Enters, with Farkle still on him) Down, Farkle. Maya:You're looking at us pretty hard there, Mr. Matthews. Riley:I just wanna stand by my girl. Cory:You missed the moment to stand by your girl. You were so busy trying to be her, Riley, that you forgot the best thing you can do for her is be you. Riley, take Farkle for a walk. Riley:(Exits with Farkle) Cory:Listen. For as long as I can remember, it's always been Riley and Maya. Now, I always believed a friend helps another friend out of trouble, not into it. Maya:I'm sorry. Cory:(upset) I am too, because you go too far. Do you understand me? Maya:(sadly)''I have nobody at home who helps me with my homework. ''(Exits) ---- New York City Subway. Maya and Riley are inside.' ---- '''Maya':Riley? Riley:Yeah? Maya:If we can't hang out with each other as much anymore, don't worry about it. Riley:Wait, why would... Maya:He's going to make you end our friendship. Riley:He said that? Maya:He's really upset with me. Riley:He loves you. Maya:I don't think so anymore. I just want you to know that I get it wouldn't be your fault. Evelyn:(Claps) Bee-you-ti-ful! You two little bumblebees got a sweet thing going, but where's your hunk? (Pauses) You ain't got no hunk, you ain't got no story! Maya:I haven't been your good friend. Riley:You're my best friend. Evelyn:She's your best friend. Best friends are important. I have a best friend. I'm not talking to her right now. Maya:I go too far. And I don't think that's gonna stop. I'm bad for you. Riley:He said that? Maya:He will. (Subway stops) This is your stop. Don't be me. You don't go as far as me. Riley:No. (Maya leads her off the Subway) No! Evelyn:No! Do not push her off this train. (Riley turns to leave) You do not push your best friend off the train. (Door closes) Riley:(turns around to walk away but stops) I'm not you. Turns around, then prys the door open) Evelyn:Ooh, she's back! That little girl pushed those doors open with the power of love! Riley:You're not allowed to abandon our friendship. I would never do that. Maya:Riley, I'm pushing you away because I'm not good for you anymore. Riley:Only I decide that. You know why? Maya:Why? Riley:Because if this is my world now, the first person I want in it is you. Maya:You're gonna save me, aren't you? Riley:I am. (Runs out of the Subway with Maya) ---- Interior. Matthews' apartment. Maya and Riley enter. ---- Riley:Where is he? Auggie and Topanga:(Point at Cory) Riley:There is no way I'll let you break up my friendship with Maya. Cory:Is that what you think I want, Riley? Riley:No. What you said you really want is for me to make the world my own. And you want me to do my homework. Well, I'm doing it right now. Here's what I think is worth fighting for. This is my best friend. She's gonna get me into trouble, and I'm gonna get us out of it. And I did, because here we are. Look at us, Dad. We're right here. My Civil War is over, Dad. I won. What happens now?(Cory Smiles) ---- Scene: Bleecker Street Subway Station. Auggie, Cory, Farkle, Lucas, Maya, Riley, and Topanga are gathered. --- Cory:Friends, family, and all you other subterranean mole people. We're here today to celebrate Riley being Riley. Now, some may call this a New York City Subway pass. But you, Riley, can consider this a ticket to the world. Riley:You think I'm ready? Topanga:You showed us you are. Cory:Riley, I've already met the world. It's your turn. Riley:(Smiles, then takes the card) Lucas:Hey, this isn't so different from Texas. Look, there's a pony. Farkle:That's a rat. (Gretchen and Model 2 walk by) Ladies. Gretchen and Model 2:Farkle. Maya:So, where do you wanna go? Riley:Don't know. Big world. Maya:Ours now? Riley:Yeah, but my dad did say I have to be home by five. Maya:Don't worry. He wrote you a note. (Hands Riley a note as they walk into the Subway) Subway Announcer:Next stop, Astor Place, 14th Street, and the world. ---- Scene: Bleecker Street Subway Station. Maya and Riley exit the Subway, where Auggie, Cory, and Topanga are waiting. ---- Riley:You guys came back and waited for us? Topanga:Hey, we told you we were always gonna be here for you. Cory:Yeah, Riley. It's not so easy handing over the world without making sure everything's gonna be okay. (Turns around) Mr. Feeny:(Appears and smiles at Cory) Well done, Mr. Matthews. (Disappears, while Cory smiles and walks away with the family) Category:Transcripts